Carpe Diem
bloc *Terra-Cotta Pact **New Sith Order *We Are Perth Army (link) |forumurl = http://cd.arturion.net/forum/index.php |joinurl = http://cd.arturion.net/forum/index.php?board=2.0 |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net |ircchannel = #carpediem |statsdate = May 28, 2012 |totalnations = 32 |totalstrength = 1,322,864 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 41,340 |totalnukes = 375 |aidslots = 26.55% |score = 5.16 }} Carpe Diem was formed by a collaborated effort between the New Order of Independence and The Confederacy. After a long term friendship the two alliances successfully merged into what is now Carpe Diem. News Formation Carpe Diem was formed on April 24, 2008. It is the result of a merger between The Confederacy and the New Order of Independence.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=20859 First Treaty On April 26, 2008, Carpe Diem signed an with the New Polar Order.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=20886 Seize the Cards! On May 8, 2008, Carpe Diem and Deck of Cards agree to a http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=22214. PIAT defunct July 9, 2008 after DoC merges with SUNhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=27778 "Marching on together" Carpe Diem and 1TF officially became partners on June 3, 2008.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=24534&st=0&p=647187&#entry647187 Triple Whammy On June 19, 2008, Carpe Diem made three announcements. The first of which was the announcement of a secret but long standing between CD and Ragnarokhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=25971. The Second and Third announcements were that of the CD flag, and the announcement to move to the blue colour sphere http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=25966. Falling is a One Way Street After months of quiet foreign affairs activity, on August 3, 2008, Carpe Diem entered into an with the League of Extraordinary Nations (LEN)http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=29946 Common Defense Treaty In a dual announcement, Carpe Diem, along with FEAR, gained entry into the Common Defense Treaty, an MDoAP bloc with Invicta, Ragnarok, United Commonwealth of Nations, and United Purple Nations. The admission of both alliances was made public on Saturday August 9, 2008 http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=30535&st=0. Participation in the War of the Coalition Following the mutual defense clause of their with the New Polar Order, Carpe Diem declared war on Pyramid, a protectorate of the MCXAhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=31485 on August 16, 2008. As a result, Carpe Diem became involved in the War of the Coalition. After two days of war, and in anticipation of the MCXA declaring war on them, Carpe Diem surrendered to Pyramid and its allies on August 18, 2008 http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=31942. SNAFU On September 7, 2008, the mighty alliance of Carpe Diem signed a protectorate with newly formed alliance SNAFUhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=34014. Happy Birthday 1TF In order to help PIAT treaty partner and long time alliance friend 1 Touch Football celebrate their first year together, Carpe Diem signed an MDoAP on October 23, 2008 with them http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=37580&st=0. To help add to the occasion, several government members of Carpe Diem switched their Alliance Affiliations to 1 Touch Football for the day to allow the 1TF alliance to achieve a total Nation Strength of over 1 Million for the course of the celebration. A happy first birthday to them, and may they continue to prosper for many years longer. Mid November Press Release Tuesday, November 18, 2008, Carpe Diem publicly and officially withdrew from the BLEU Econ Treaty http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=39709. FINAL Straw Treaty Carpe Diem signed a protectorate with former member JDragon and his alliance FINAL on November 20, 2008 http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=39963. Carpe Diem Heads to the Bleachers Thursday December 18, 2008, brought along a treaty that had been waiting too long. Carpe Diem signed into an with the Greenland Republichttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=42854. Amber Accords The end of 2008 brought about the end of their life on the blue sphere for Carpe Diem. On the 29th of December, the alliance announced its return to the brown sphere as well as its entry into the newly formed brown econ bloc, the Amber Accordshttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=43740. Terra-Cotta Pact On March 19, 2009, Carpe Diem signed a non-chaining brown bloc treaty called the Terra-Cotta Pact with the newly established brown team alliance the New Sith Orderhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=51816&st=0&start=0. The general purpose of the treaty is to encourage alliances to join brown, show support for other brown alliances, and show that the color sphere as a whole is coming together. On April 9, 2009, newly formed brown team alliance, and brief protectorate of Carpe Diem's, The Imperium of Man joined Terra-Cotta http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=53552. Triple Announcement Day April 24, 2009 marked many historic events for Carpe Diem. Firstly, Carpe Diem posted it's withdrawal from the Common Defense Treatyhttp://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55260&st=0&p=1461441&#entry1461441. Not an hour later they announced the celebration of their first birthday http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55265&st=0&p=1461614&#entry1461614, and finally, declared war http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=55212&st=0&p=1459176&#entry1459176 on the alliance, the Nusantara Elite Warriors, thus beginning their involvement in the infamous Karma War. CDVD Carpe Diem victory day was an event on May 11, 2009, in which alliances engaged in war with the Nusantara Elite Warriors declared their victory over NEW and the acceptance of white peace. Their hard fought 17 day war ended in Carpe Diem's first victory as an alliance http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=57381! The Empire Following a brief conflict with The Imperium of Man, the government introduced a charter that proposed the creation of an empire out of the republic. Believing an imperial government would provide Carpe Diem with a more efficient government the charter was passed in late November and came into effect on December 1. Kirsten was elected Sovereign of the Empire ushering a new age in Carpe Diem.http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=75468&view=findpost&p=2016774 Miscellaneous Government Elections concerning the new charter and government type (November 2009)http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?s=&showtopic=75468&view=findpost&p=2016774 Government Elections for the End of October 2008 (3rd Term)http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=38511 Government Elections for the End of January 2009 (4th Term) http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=46949 Scripture and Commandments for the Foundation of Carpe Diem :See Also Defunct Carpe Diem Charter and Codex Introduction We, the heathen unbelievers of the internet and of Cyberations, admit to the error of our ways and solemnly swear to follow the word of our Sovereign and commander so that his word, his justice may be done. On Membership: Conversion Nations seeking to swear off the depravity and unholy filth of their ways may convert to the faith via the forums. An application must be filled out and submitted to the application center. Once an appropriate member of the alliance deems the applicant worthy, they will be sent to fulfill the nation audit requirement, or a Rite of Passage. No nation may begin the Rite of Passage if they are not currently in a time of peace. No nation will smear the name of the alliance or the Empire by taking part in other organizations. On Membership: The Rites of Passage Once a nation becomes a Novice, the applicant will be put through a process of re-education and holy surrender to Carpe Diem. Once enlightened, the novice will become a true member of the faith and the Empire and will be allowed to make claims to their membership. On Membership: Excommunication Excommunication from Carpe Diem is a grave matter. The Sovereign and Oracle reserve the right to excommunicate members whom they deem to be unforgivably tainted by sin or treason. Crusades In the case of war, all members of the Empire will be expected to engage to protect the faith. All members of the faith will be made to be aware of this condition before becoming a part of the Empire. Any nation who dares to abandon the faith in a time of war and strife will be excommunicated and stoned until death. If the nation commits the treason of converting a new faith, they will be pursued and demanded to pay for the losses of the martyrs and true faithful. Holy Justice Any act found to be harmful to the Empire will be brought before the Sovereign and/or the Oracle. The accuser is responsible for providing all evidence in the inquisition of the individual at question. Once the accuser has made his/her case, the accused will be allowed to state his/her own. If the accused is found innocent, all charges will be dropped and forgotten. In the case that the accused is found guilty, the Oracle and Sovereign will agree on a suiting penance as derived from the offense. Commandments Below are the holy commandments of Carpe Diem as spoken unto the highest members of the faith. 1. No member is allowed to start violent actions against any nation without permission of Sovereign, Oracle or the respective apostle of defense. This involves both direct attack and acts of espionage. 2. All members will march under the banner of Carpe Diem and no other. 3. No member of CD shall lend a helping hand to an enemy of the faith. 4. No member of CD will launch a nuclear attack against another nation without approval from the Sovereign. 5. No member of CD will claim dual membership with other faiths. 6. No member of CD shall spy on the working of our faith and provide information to other establishments. 7. No member of CD shall profess to speak for the Empire on official matters without specific approval from the Sovereign or the Oracle. 8. All members of CD shall follow Cybernation’s rules in game and in CN forums. Any found to violate this rule will be instantly excommunicated. 9. CD encourages members of the faith to have fun together, get along, and enjoy life overall. 10. Members of the faith are expected to keep all of their personal beliefs and thoughts on Cybernations out of public view. 11. Acting outside the role of a member of the faith in a position of public politics is a serious and punishable offense. 12. Seeking to inflame and hurt the sensitivities of members of the faith is frowned upon and will not be tolerated. 13. Members of the faith will be cordial to visiting dignitaries of other faiths despite their clear ignorance and heathen practices. 14. Members of the faith will not spread the word of confidential sermons to anyone outside the faith. 15. Those who seek to give up the faith and return to a life of barbarism and sinful ignorance are allowed to do so in times of peace. However, this matter must be brought up to allow removal from the inner halls of the alliance. Those who fail to do so will be considered spies and traitors and will be immediately executed and sent to burn upon the horn of CD prematurely. Structure of the Alliance and Empire The Government of the Empire is based on a mixture of the merit of its practitioners as well as democratic processes. The Sovereign The Sovereign is the supreme worldly leader of the Empire. He or she shall rule over Foreign Affairs and Internal Policy and appoint all officials of government and the Alliance, aside from elected deputies. Should the Empire resign, he or she may appoint a successor. If needed, the Sovereign may make changes to the government as he or she sees fit. If the Sovereign should go missing for a length of time equal to or more than a month, he/she forfeits the throne to the Oracle. The Oracle The Oracle serves as the Sovereign's second in command and most trusted advisor. This position is rewarded by the Holy Sovereign to a deserving voice of Carpe Diem. The Oracle reserves the right to take over as Sovereign if the true Sovereign goes missing for a considerable length of time or during a crisis. The Oracle will take a more specialized role in Foreign Affairs, handling chapter houses (embassies), regular announcements, etc. Should the Sovereign decide to take a leave of absence, the Oracle will temporarily be allowed to sit upon his throne as Sovereign. Apostle of Education The Apostle of Education handles the teaching of novices, enlightening them in our ways and helping them to be true to the alliance. Apostle of War The Apostle of War handles the military affairs of the Empire in both peacetime and wartime. She/he is responsible for keeping the Empire in a state of organization that will allow us to defend ourselves and our faith in times of war. Apostle of Internal Affairs The Apostle of Internal Affairs handles several things within the boundaries of the Empire. She/he is in charge of organizing the conversion of nations into new members, devising programs to spur activity, and of informing members of important matters within the Empire. Apostle of Finance The Apostle of Finance seeks to attain a strong economy for the Empire and its members. The Apostle will be responsible for moving and keeping track of aid and making sure the Empire has a strong means of organizing trade. The Apostle will also be asked to handle reparations in times of war, both outgoing and incoming. High Priests Any member of the Empire will be permitted to petition to be a High Priest. Priests will be accepted via the majority vote of members of the Empire. Any member who becomes a High Priest has taken the first step to eligibility as an Apostle. The Sovereign will regularly review the Apostles and their High Priests to determine which is more deserving of what title. If a High Priest is found incompetent by either the Sovereign or the Apostle in charge of him/her, they can be removed without trial. If the Apostle chooses to remove their High Priest on account of incompetence, all final decisions will be reviewed by the Sovereign. High Priests swear to do the bidding of their Apostles, the Sovereign, and the Oracle. They have no other power beyond what is allotted to them for the purposes of their duties. :Election of High Priests Every three months, members of the Empire will be allowed to petition for a role as High Priest and provide a campaign to prove their eligibility. This time of campaigning will last one week, at the end of which the votes will be cast. Should two or more prospective High Priests receive equal votes for the same position; the current Apostle will choose whomever she/he deems most worthy. Ratification Ratification of this charter will follow the rules specified in the old charter of the alliance Carpe Diem. *All major changes must be agreed upon by the entire Triumvirate and by 4 of the 5 directors. *After passing the government regulations, the alliance change will be put up for mandatory vote by the alliance as a whole. A 60% majority is quorum, and will be the deciding factor. *If 60% of the votes are not in favor of the change, the change will not happen, regardless of the government desires. Amendments In order for these commandments to be amended after its ratification: The Sovereign must approve all proposed changes. 2/3 of the appointed apostles must approve all proposed changes. If the Sovereign seeks to threaten the positions of any holy member of the Empire, she/he has lost their way in the faith and will be subject to penance as determined by the rest of the government. CD Information CD forum Link: http://cd.arturion.net/forum/index.php Visit #Carpediem on on irc.coldfront.net to meet and talk with CD members and allies. CD Member list:http://cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Carpe%20Diem International relations Former blocs See also Category:Carpe Diem Category:Terra-Cotta Pact Category:Amber Accords